


The flower shop AU no one asked for

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Isabelle just want her best friend to be happy, M/M, Meddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, florist meliorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: The man smiled back at him and once again Raphael became speechless. This really needed to stop.“I need some flowers, obviously, for two of my friends who got engaged over the weekend. I want something to congratulate them and also represent love if it’s possible", answered Raphael after a few second.“Of course it’s possible, everything is possible with flowers. You want something that represent love but also harmony and excitement because that’s what you need in a relationship if you ask me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about flower other than they are pretty. All the informations I have comes from website about flowers and sometimes website gives opposite informations so I hope I didn't made huge flower mistake. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy your reading.

The first time Raphael entered the little flower shop on the corner of the street it was because he wanted to buy flowers for Isabelle and Clary. His friends had gotten engaged over the weekend and he wanted to congratulate them. 

He climbed the stairs and opened the door. A little bell chimed above his head and a man appeared from the back store. 

“Welcome to my humble flower shop”, greeted the man, “how can I help you today?”, he continued with a soft smile on his face and a zen voice Raphael decided he could listen to all day.

Raphael didn't answer, too occupied to look at the man standing before him. He was beautiful, no not beautiful, he was gorgeous. His long brown hair were falling loosely on his shoulders and Raphael noticed a blue streak or two. A few braids were also decorating his hair and the side of his head were shaved.

Raphael shook his head when he realized he was staring, now the man probably thought he was a creep and he couldn't blame him. 

“Yeah, sorry. Actually you can help me", finally answered Raphael with a charming smile.

The man smiled back at him and once again Raphael became speechless. This really needed to stop.

“I need some flowers, obviously, for two of my friends who got engaged over the weekend. I want something to congratulate them and also represent love if it’s possible", answered Raphael after a few second.

“Of course it’s possible, everything is possible with flowers. You want something that represent love but also harmony and excitement because that’s what you need in a relationship if you ask me.”

Raphael nodded. 

“So what are you recommending for the bouquet?” Raphael heard himself ask.

“Red tulips, white carnations and off course white calla lilies", the florist answered like his choices were obvious. 

He took gloves and a pair of secateur next to the register and walked to the refrigerated area of the shop. He stopped and looked at Raphael over his shoulder.

“You can follow me, this way you can choose the one you want”, the florist said.

“I trust you", answered Raphael.

He knew nothing about flowers anyway but he knew that the florist would give him beautiful flowers. The florist came back after a few minutes with his arms full of flowers. He put them on the counter and wrapped them carefully in brown paper.

Raphael paid and the other man extended his arm over the register for Raphael to shake his hand.

“Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“Thank you for everything…?”

“Meliorn.”

“Meliorn", repeated Raphael. 

“I know, I know it’s kind of weird.”

“No, no it’s not. It’s certainly unusual but not weird. I like it", answered Raphael, feeling his cheeks flush slightly as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Oh, thank you…?”

“Raphael.”

“Thank you Raphael. I hope you’ll come back to tell me if your friends liked the flowers.”

Raphael nodded and smiled at Meliorn before he left the shop.

*

“Magnus, I have a problem", sighed Raphael dramatically as soon as his friend opened the door.

“Raphael. I am kind of busy right now", answered Magnus, visibly annoyed by his friend’s presence.

Raphael gave him a puzzled look and Magnus moved his head to the side so Raphael could see inside the loft. Alec Lightwood, his best friend’s brother, was sitting on the couch, his cheeks flushed, hair disheveled and the first few buttons of his shirt were opened. Raphael looked back at Magnus and realized he was in a similar state.

“Oh! Finally?”

“Yes, so if you could leave", said Magnus with a little move of his hand, “we would really appreciate it.”

Raphael rolled his eyes trying to look annoyed but deep down he was happy for his friend. He knew how much Magnus liked Alec.”

“Text me when you are free, I really need to talk to you.”

“Will do.”

Magnus closed the door but Raphael was so desperate to talk to someone that he wondered if Simon was occupied at the moment.

*

Against his better judgement Raphael went to see Simon. He knew he shouldn't but he went anyway. That’s how desperate he was.

“You have a crush? You? Wait? This means you have emotions?”

“Fuck you Lewis", answered Raphael with no real heat behind the words. He known Simon since college where they were roommates and more than often they were arguing but they appreciated each others. 

“First, I’m ace not a robot. I have feelings and emotions. Like right now I really feel like punching you. Second, you were my second choice for advices. Magnus was busy with Alec when I dropped by.”

“What?”, exclaimed Simon ignoring his friend’s threat and insult, “You mean Alec finally asked Magnus on a date?”

“Apparently. Never thought it would happen if you ask me.”

“I know, I thought we would have to hear them pine for each others forever and do nothing about it.”

“As happy as I am for them, can we go back to my problem now?”

“Your crush? Honestly I don’t know why you came to see me.”

“Honestly I don’t know either”, answered Raphael and left.

*

Magnus finally texted Raphael two days later to tell him he could drop by whenever he wanted. Raphael knocked on Magnus’ door and waited for his friend to come open. At Raphael’s surprise it's Alec who opened.

“Don’t worry, I’m leaving. Magnus is all yours”, said Alec as he passed next to Raphael in the door frame. 

Magnus followed him in the corridor and kissed him gently.

“Goodbye Alexander.”

Raphael walked into the loft, ignoring his friend’s blatant display of affection. He walked further inside and sat comfortably on the couch. Magnus closed the door and joined Raphael on the couch.

“What’s your problem?”

“I have a crush on someone ”, answered Raphael. 

“Oh!”

“Yes, oh! You know I don’t crush on people easily and then I saw him and it was almost instant.”

“It was a coup de foudre, dear.”

Raphael groaned.

“You know I don’t believe in coup de foudre.”

“Well, the way you describe it, it seems like it was one. Anyway, who is it?” questioned Magnus

“You know the new flower shop near my apartment?”

Magnus nodded.

“He works there. I met him when I went to buy flowers for Clary and Izzy.”

“You need to go back", stated Magnus.

“He asked me to come back to tell him if they liked the flowers.”

“He obviously wants to see you again.”

“I don’t know, maybe he just like having feedback about his work.”

“Don’t be so dense Raphael. Believe me, he wants to see you again.”


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael went back a few days later. He didn't want to seem too eager to see Meliorn again, especially if Magnus’ assumptions were wrong.

The bell above his head chimed just like the first time he visited the shop. Meliorn was working on a flower arrangement on his work table near the cash register. A bright smile illuminated his face when he noticed Raphael standing in the middle of the flower shop. 

“Raphael, you came back!”, exclaimed Meliorn.

“Of course. My friends loved the flowers and told me they would pay you a visit as soon as they were installed in their new home.”

“Amazing.”

Raphael stood silent, letting Meliorn work. Surprisingly the silence was not as awkward Raphael thought it would be. 

“Did you need anything today or you just came by to give me feedback?” asked Meliorn.

“Well, I kinda want to say thank you to a friend, what kind of flowers would you recommend?”

“Depends on why you want to say thank you", answered Meliorn.

“Just for being a good friend.”

“Then I would go for Chrysanthemum and Iris.”

“Once again I put my trust in your hands. I know nothing about flowers.”

“Let me finish this order and I’m all yours”, answered Meliorn with a wink.

“Take your time.”

Raphael took his phone out of his pocket and texted Magnus.

[Raphael - 12:36] I think you were right.

[Magnus - 12:39] I am always right.

Raphael sighed and didn't bother replying. 

“I’m done with my orders", sang Meliorn’s voice behind him, “I know you refused last time but, if you want to come and choose the flowers you want you can.”

Raphael took a deep breath and followed Meliorn in the refrigerated area. Meliorn smiled and Raphael felt his heart skip a beat.

The flowers were beautiful and smelled amazing. Meliorn showed Raphael the two kind of flowers he told him about and he let Raphael chose the one he thought were the prettiest. They went back to the front store and Raphael watched Meliorn work. After a few minutes he knew he had to say something before the silence became awkward this time.

“Uh, tell me, what made you decided to become a florist?”

Meliorn seemed surprised by Raphael’s question but he started talking almost immediately.

“We always had flowers and plants at home when I was growing up, my mom loved flowers. My mom started gardening after my dad passed away. I was a few months old and even she had to take care of me she needed a hobby. She passed her passion to me and yeah...here I am owning a flower shop.”

“That’s great and sorry about your dad.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I never knew him so it doesn't hurt.”

Meliorn finished wrapping the flowers in the same brown paper as last time and made Raphael pay.

“Thank you, I’m sure my friend will love them. Ok well, I’m gonna go", said Raphael awkwardly. 

“I hope you come back", said Meliorn just before Raphael reached the door to leave.

* 

“Flowers?” questioned Magnus, “I guess that you went back to see your florist.”

“Meliorn", corrected Raphael, “and yes I went back. I think you were right--"

“I’m always right", interrupted Magnus haughtily, “and I already told you that.

Raphael rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, the flowers are for you as a thank you for being a good friend but I’m starting to think you’re not”, laughed Raphael.

“No, no take back. You said I am a good friend and these flowers are mine now”, answered Magnus and he took the flowers out of Raphael’s hands. “Seriously, I’m touched, thank you Raphael.”

Magnus walked toward the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

“Will you go back?” he asked over his shoulder.

“He asked me to, so yes I will”, answered Raphael smiling.

“You should wait at least a week, let him wonder if you will go back.”

“Is that what you did with Alec? You let him marinated?”

“No”, answered Magnus honestly, “but Alec is different. I waited for him to be ready for someone like me, I know I’m a lot to...anyway, now that I have him I am not letting him go. Meliorn is different, he seems confident enough for you to let him wait.”

“Whatever.”

“Hey, you asked”, laughed Magnus.

*  
Raphael was pacing the floor of his apartment, wondering if he should go back only because Meliorn asked or if he should have a reason to go. He tried to think about a good reason, just in case, and decided he would buy flowers for his mother’s grave. He hadn't brought her fresh flowers in forever.

Raphael took his keys on the kitchen counter and left before he changed his mind or lost his courage. He walked passed the flower shop without entering. Raphael turned in an alleyway and took a deep breath. He could do this, he could talk to Meliorn, he could be charming and funny. Raphael turned around and walked back toward the flower shop. Meliorn was sitting on the stairs. 

“Raphael!” exclaimed Meliorn when he spotted him, “I thought I saw you walked passed the shop and I thought I was having hallucinations when I came outside and you weren't there.”

“Sorry, I got a phone call”, lied Raphael, “I took it before I entered. 

“It’s okay", smiled Meliorn as he opened the door for Raphael and he followed him inside.

“Do you need flowers today or you just wanted to see me?”

Raphael stopped dead in his tracks. Good thing his back was still facing Meliorn, this way he couldn't see him blush.

“I, uh, I…”

“Hey I’m sorry, I’m just kidding”, apologized Meliorn, putting a hand on Raphael’s shoulder.

Usually this kind of contact with someone he barely knew would have disgusted Raphael but he didn't feel like he needed to shower after Meliorn removed his hand. Raphael smiled to himself and turned around to face Meliorn.

“No, it’s okay. I do need flowers but--”

He could do this, it’s just flirting he told himself, it’s easy.

“--yeah, I wanted to see you again", he answered with a smile.

As soon as the words came out of Raphael’s mouth a wide smile appeared on Meliorn’s face.

“Good. I hope you would come back soon and not just to buy flowers.”

Raphael blushed again and this time Meliorn noticed but he was nice enough to not mention it.

“What kind of flowers do you need today?”

“Oh, it’s for my mother’s grave.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I was 15 when she passed away, it’s just I haven't brought her flowers in forever.”

“I have exactly what you need.”


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael sighed loudly and left himself fall dramatically on Isabelle’s couch. Isabelle chuckled and gave him a glass of wine.

“What’s going on?”

Raphael sighed again.

“There’s this man I met”, said Raphael before taking a sip of wine, “and he may have flirted with me and I may or may not have flirted back.”

“Oh my god!” squealed Isabelle, she was so excited she almost dropped her glass.

“You need to tell me everything. What’s his name? Where did you met him?”

“He owns the flowers shop where I bought the flowers I gave you and Clary. He’s gorgeous and super sweet, his name is Meliorn and--"

Isabelle’s eyes went wide and without saying a word she rose from the couch and run to her room. She came back to the living room after a few minutes with what looked like a yearbook in her arms. She sat next to Raphael and opened the book. Raphael looked at her questioningly.

“What are you searching?”

“Shhh, wait!” said Isabelle as she continued to look through her album.

“Ha!” she exclaimed, “Is it him?” she asked, showing a picture to Raphael.

Raphael took the book to look closely. On the picture there was a group of people laughing, their arms around each other. Raphael recognized Isabelle immediately. She was standing in the middle of the group and next to her there was Meliorn. The picture was about 10 years old but Raphael recognized him, he had barely changed.

“Yes, it’s him. How do you know him?”

“We went to school together, obviously", said Isabelle pointing at the book, “and after high school he left, nobody really knew where he went. I know he traveled a lot. I didn't know he was back in town. I’ll have to give him a call", said Isabelle with a gleam in her eyes that predicted nothing good.

*

“May I sit?” asked a voice, startling Raphael.

He lifted his eyes from his book and looked at Meliorn standing before him, smiling shyly.

“Sure", answered Raphael.

Meliorn sat in front of Raphael with his coffee and Raphael closed his book and put it back in his bag.

“I hope you don’t mind I came to talk to you?”

“Not at all", answered Raphael, smiling back at Meliorn.

“How are you?”, questioned Meliorn, “I haven't seen you at the store in forever”, added Meliorn.

“I didn't have any special occasion?”

“You don’t need a special occasion to buy flowers, you don’t even need to buy flowers at all to stop by, if you want.”

Raphael’s heart fluttered. Meliorn was definitely flirting with him. He already knew but he always made excuse in his head and telling himself that there was no way that this gorgeous man was really flirting with him,

“I uh, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Great!”, answered Meliorn and took a sip of his coffee, “So, I heard we have a friend in common”, continued Meliorn.

“Isabelle, yes. I heard that you two went to high school together?”

“Yes, did all my high school with her. But tell me, how did you find out? Were you talking about me?” asked Meliorn teasingly.

Raphael felt his cheeks heat up. He considered lying to Meliorn but there was no logical explanation.

“Actually I was. Isabelle asked me where I bought the flowers", ok this part was a lie but Raphael couldn't tell Meliorn he was actually talking about how pretty he thought he was, “and I don’t know, I mentioned your name and Isabelle recognized it.

“So, Isabelle is the one getting married?” laughed Meliorn, “I can’t believe it.”

“Why?”

“It’s just, when we used to date--”

“When you what?” interrupted Raphael 

“She didn't tell you?”

“Apparently not", answered Raphael dryly.

Rachael knew it was stupid to feel jealous that his best friend and Meliorn had dated almost 15 years ago but he couldn't help it.

“Is everything okay"?

Raphael closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. He was being stupid and he had no right to be mad at Meliorn. Oh but Isabelle would hear about this.

“Yes, yes sorry. I guess it just surprised me a little bit. What were you saying before I interrupted you?”

“Oh uh, yeah, when we dated she was very against marriage. Her parents were going through a messy divorce and she was very vocal about never getting married. But I guess that she found someone who made her change her mind.”

“She did, her name is Clary. They’ve been friend for a long time and Isabelle is actually the one who proposed.”

“Clary? You mean Clarissa Fairchild?”

“Yes, you know her too?”

“She arrived at our school in Senior year and her and Izzy hit it off immediately. I’m really happy for them. I was so surprised when she came to see me at the store. She haven't changed at all. Tell me, how did you two meet?”

“I met her and Clary when my friend Magnus recommended them when I needed an interior designer for my condo. We became friends almost immediately.”

“I heard she’s really great at her job, well that’s what she told me.”

“She is, they are. It took a bit of time but she and Clary really made a name for themselves.”

“What about you?” questioned Meliorn, “We talked about me and about your friends but I don’t know much about you.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Tell me everything", answered Meliorn with a charming smile that made Raphael’s heart skip a beat, again. 

“There is not much to know about me, born and raised here. My dad died when I was a teenager and a few years after his death my mom became sick, leaving me to take care of her and my baby brother. I learned to cook and I fell in love with it. After high school I went to culinary school and now I own a restaurant in Manhattan with my friend Magnus. I am good with the food and he is good with people. That’s all there is to know about me.”

“You don’t like talking about yourself, don’t you?”

Raphael looked away and nodded.

“I understand, but I am sure there is a lot more to know about you and I plan to learn them", answered Meliorn with a wink.

Raphael blushed but before Meliorn could notice, his phone started to ring loudly in the mostly empty coffee shop.

“Sorry, I have to take it.”

“No problem.”

“Hi Isabelle.”

“Hello dear friend.”

“What do you want?”

“Nothing. Why? Are you busy? With a gorgeous florist perhaps?” Isabelle asked, her tone teasing.

“How do you…?”

Isabelle laughed. 

“I was walking home from a meeting and I saw you with him, chatting and laughing. You must really like him, you never smile Raphael.” Isabelle said, laughing again.

“Very funny. We’ll talk later, ok bye", answered Raphael, ending the call before his friend had the time to add anything else.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s no problem", reassured Meliorn.

Raphael’s phone beeped indicating he received a text, probably from Isabelle. Raphael sighed and put his phone at the bottom of his bag. After that, Meliorn and Raphael continued their conversation, mostly talking about all the places Meliorn traveled or the flower shop until Raphael realized it was getting dark outside and he needed to go home to prepare for the weekly dinner he had with his friends at his apartment. 

“I really have to go but this afternoon was nice. We should do this again.”

“We should.”

It’s only after Meliorn left the coffee shop that Raphael realized what he had said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is (finally) here!! I hope you'll like it.

“Why didn’t you invited him?” exclaimed both Isabelle and Magnus at the same time.

“We’re not, it’s, it’s not" stuttered Raphael, glaring at his friends. He loved them but sometimes he really wished they’d stop trying to meddle with his life. 

“Raphael, darling, I told you he like you" said Magnus, “can’t you just trust me on this one?”

“And you should have seen his smile when I mentioned you the other day, it was blinding" added Isabelle, smirking when Raphael blushed slightly.

“Okay, not that I am really interested" started Alec, making Magnus chuckle, “but who’s interested in Raphael? Because as much as I don’t care I don’t like being left in the dark.”

“Same" quipped Clary and Simon.

“Meliorn is interested in our boy Raphael" said Isabelle to Clary.

“Meliorn? You mean the Meliorn we went to school with?” asked Clary.

“Well, do you know many people named Meliorn?”

“No" laughed Clary.

The only one being silent and not asking questions was Jace and Raphael had never liked him more.

“He’s not interested in me, he’s just nice because I keep buying flowers, nothing else” sighed Raphael who was tired of having all the attention directed at him for all the wrong reasons, “and Simon, you know who I’m talking about, I went to see you about it” said Raphael, his face scrunching up like it pained him to admit it.

“You went to Simon for advices? Man you must have been really desperate” snickered Jace.

“Hey! I’m not that bad and if I hadn't done something we would never have gotten together" said Simon indignantly. 

Everybody laughed and the subject changed, finally cutting some slack to Raphael. They spent the rest of the evening drinking wine and talking about their week and upcoming projects and no one mentioned Raphael’s crush again.

At the end of the night when everybody was getting ready to go home Isabelle put her hand on Raphael’s shoulder and looked at him in the eyes.

“I really like you Raphael and I just want you to be happy" giggled Isabelle.

“You’re drunk Izzy.”

“I’m not! And really, you should invite Meliorn next week" said Isabelle more seriously, making Raphael groan.

“Stop it already.”

“No, you invite him or I’ll do it" threatened Isabelle before kissing Raphael on the cheek and leaving.

*

[Izzy - 8:52 am] Have you invited him yet?

Raphael groaned and threw the phone on his bed and yawned. He closed his eyes but after a few minutes he knew he had no chance of getting back asleep. He didn’t have to be at the restaurant before the end of the afternoon, he could have sleep this morning unlike the other days of the week. He groaned again and vowed to smother Isabelle in her sleep. 

Raphael got out of bed and stretched his arms over his head. He put on a pair of sweatpants, his apartment was freezing, and he retrieved his phone from the middle of the bed and texted back Izzy.

[Raphael - 9:13 am] Since you decided to wake my up, wanna go for breakfast?

Raphael didn't wait for an answer and put the phone on his dresser and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Raphael was still feeling tired and couldn't stop yawning. He stayed in the shower until the water turned almost cold. When Raphael got out of the shower he put a towel around his waist and took his time getting ready. He went back to his bedroom and got dressed before he checked if Izzy had texted him back. 

[Izzy - 9:32 am] Ignoring my question won’t make me forget about it ;)  
[Izzy - 9:33 am] Sure, usual place in 1hr?

Raphael look what time it was and noticed he had 20 minutes to get there and the restaurant was a 15 minutes walk. He texted Isabelle to let her know he was on his way as he rushed out of his condo.

*

Raphael arrived before Isabelle who was known for always being late. He chuckled to himself, already hearing Isabelle telling him that a “Queen is never late, everybody else is simply early” and as always he would tell her to stop quoting The Princess Diaries.

Raphael walked in the restaurant, nodded the waitress hello and went to sit at their usual table in the back of the restaurant near the window.

“Hello Mr. Santiago, would you like a coffee while you wait for your friend?”

“Yes please" answered Raphael with a smile.

The waitress turned to leave but Raphael stopped her.

“Oh and Emma, please you can call me Raphael, Mr. Santiago makes me feel old.”

“I’ll try to remember Mr. San- Raphael" answered Emma, her cheeks turning pink.

When Emma came back with Raphael’s coffee, Raphael spotted Isabelle down the street and she was not alone. When she walked in Raphael almost spat his coffee when he recognized Meliorn.

“Look who I ran into on my way here" chanted Isabelle happily. 

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind that I accepted Isabelle’s invitation" said Meliorn, offering a shy smile at Raphael.

“No, not at all” answered Raphael, smiling back at Meliorn.

Meliorn smiled and excused himself to go to the restroom. As soon as Meliorn’s back was turned Raphael glared angrily at his best friend.

“What are you doing?” asked Raphael through clenched teeth. 

“Nothing, I saw him and asked him if he felt like eating with us, you don’t have to worry" said Isabelle, trying to look as innocent as she could.

Raphael opened his mouth to say something but he saw Meliorn coming back.

“I hate you" he mumbled and plastered a smile in his face.

*

When they finished their breakfast it was getting close to 1 pm and Raphael needed to go home if he wanted to relax before going to work. 

“Meliorn, before we leave,” started Isabelle, “every Friday we all meet at Rapahel’s for dinner, would you like to join us this week?” she continued, ignoring Raphael’s glare.

“Oh! Well, I’d like it but only if Raphael wants me to be there. It’s his house and I don’t want to intrude.”

“Don’t worry you are more than welcome" answered Isabelle, “Isn't he, Raphael?”

Raphael smiled and nodded, making a mental note to hire a hitman to kill his best friend.

“Of course you are.”

“Okay then, I’ll be there. Give me your phone,” said Meliorn as he extended his hand toward Raphael, “I’ll give you my number and this way you can text me your address.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully chapter 5 won't take too long to write...
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...chapter 5 is here! Sorry it's a bit short. I hope you'll like it. If everything goes the way I want, the dinner should be in the next chapter and after that chapter 7 should be the last, we'll see.
> 
> Enjoy your reading :)

Raphael was sitting on his couch, trying to watch a bad reality tv show to change his mind but with Isabelle texting him every fifteen minutes to ask him if he had finally texted Meliorn, it was not easy. When his phone vibrated again Raphael let out a groan and he was tempted for a second, to throw his phone against the nearest wall. Raphael opened the message anyway.

[Izzy - 10:27pm] Have you texted him? :)  
[Izzy - 10:28pm] He will think you don’t want him to be there.  
[Izzy - 10:30pm] TEXT HIM! TEXT HIM! TEXT HIM!

[Raphael - 10:33pm] Stop trying to manipulate me! I will text him when I’m ready.

[Izzy - 10:35pm] I just want to help you. I want you yo be happy because you deserve it Raphael.

Raphael sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't bother to text Isabelle back and went to bed.

*

It was a slow day at the restaurant and Raphael was sitting in the kitchen, toying with his phone. He kept typing a message for Meliorn and erasing it immediately. It was stupid and he knew it. It was a dinner with all his friends, not a date. Raphael had no reason to be so nervous about giving his address to Meliorn. Or maybe he had all the reasons, knowing his friends.

“Hey darling" Magnus’ voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up where his friend was standing.

“Hey Magnus.”

“Are you okay?” questioned Magnus, “you don’t look so great.”

“Thanks" answered Raphael flatly, making Magnus laugh.

“Seriously, what’s going on?”

“Isabelle invited Meliorn to our dinner on Friday.”

“Isabelle? And does this mean we’ll finally meet the mysterious Meliorn?”

“Yes, Isabelle" sighed Meliorn, “and now I have to text my address to Meliorn and…”

“Don’t you want him to be there?”

“No, yes, I want him to be there, but I know you, all of you and it’s stressing me out."

“I’ll let you know that we know how to behave and we would never embarrass you, at least not intentionally” answered Magnus in a faux hurt tone, “I can’t believe you really think that about us” continued Magnus, putting a hand over his heart, dramatically.

“Oh stop that" laughed Raphael.

“Seriously, you should text him, I’m sure you’ll feel better after.”

“I could feel worse!”

“And now who’s being dramatic?” asked Magnus, arching one of his eyebrow. Raphael laughed and pushed Magnus out of his kitchen.

Fortunately the restaurant got busy and Raphael had to pocket his phone. At least while he was cooking he didn’t have to think about Meliorn.

*

Maybe Magnus was right, maybe he would feel better after he texted Meliorn. Raphael sighed and took his phone on the bedside table. He found Meliorn’s number and sent him a quick text with his address. He put the phone back on the nightstand and closed his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep soon, but his phone vibrated almost immediately.

Raphael hesitated a moment before he caved in and opened his phone to read the message.

[Meliorn - 12:54am] I’m glad you texted me, can’t wait to see you on Friday.

Raphael blushed. He wanted to answer something but he didn’t know what to say.

[Raphael - 1:12am] Meliorn said he can’t wait to see me on Friday!!!! What am i supposed to say???

[Izzy - 1:14am] You woke me up just for that?  
[Izzy - 1:15am] I will kill you in your sleep  
[Izzy - 1:17am] Glad you finally txted him  
[Izzy - 1:20am] Just tell him you feel the same

[Raphael 1:22am] No you won’t. 

Raphael took a deep breath, he could do it, he could text Meliorn back and he couldn't...Raphael closed his phone and put it under his pillow and tried to fall asleep.

 

*

[Meliorn - 1:37am] Sorry if I was too forward. 

Raphael sighed. He should have texted him back last night instead of being a coward. 

[Raphael - 9:17am] Sorry, I fell asleep. I’m looking forward to see you too. 

Raphael hit send, his heart hammering in his chest.

[Meliorn - 9:21am] :)

Raphael smiled all day.

*

Friday arrived a lot faster than Raphael had expected. Raphael had worked all afternoon on his menu. He had prepared a blueberry and pine nut quinoa salad for the entrée and he was making a vegetarian Mediterranean Quiche for dinner. 

Raphael really hoped his friends would not comment on his choice of menu for this week. After cooking all week he usually liked to keep things simple for their weekly dinner. 

Raphael was checking the quiche when someone knocked on the door. Raphael looked at the clock but his friends were not supposed to arrive for another thirty minutes. He closed the oven door and walked to the front door. He checked through the peephole and saw Meliorn standing with flowers in his hands and Raphael’s heart started hammering in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed your read. As always comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. I will try to upload a new one sooner than later. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated ❤


End file.
